


Human Curiosity

by Kebabra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Conversations, Cute, F/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Platonic Relationships, just a cute drabble of the two talking, maybe some xreader if you squint, not actually an xreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebabra/pseuds/Kebabra
Summary: “Thank you. Will use this information for learning more about the Genophage. Very helpful. Good friend,” he responded quickly  as he put his hand on top of yours. “I am wishing you stay longer. Could use more information later. Also could possibly assist with Genophage.”“Sure, thing, Mordin,” you reply with a bright smirk. “No problem.”
Relationships: Female Shepard/Mordin Solus, Mordin Solus/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Human Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back in 2018 when I was hyperfixiating on Mass Effect. Revamped it so it sounds and flows better!

You slip into a pair of black shorts and your Normandy hoodie and head to the door that leads to the lab. Mordin wanted to see you again. Probably to ask more questions about Earth history. He said the reason is that he wants to learn more about plagues and how they affected humans. Also about curing the Genophage. You apparently are a great example.

You remember many things from World History. Information about the Bubonic Plague, Julius Caesar, and many religions. You have great memory, being able to remember all of that info from ten years ago. You always were a good student, other than being absolutely horrendous in math. At least it’s over now. You can’t even remember the last time you had to do anything regarding algebra. 

You placed your hand on the Medbay door, sighing softly. You were always so nervous about walking in there. You persuaded yourself that the cause was Mordin’s calm yet stoic and confident demeanour; you were never good at conversation, yet for Mordin, conversations seemed far too easy. 

Perhaps it’s because of his species? He doesn’t have long to live, anyway, so it makes sense. Life in the fast lane, you suppose.

Your thoughts were pushed aside as you walked into the lab, shoving your hands into your hoodie pockets and attempting to keep eye contact. Mordin greets you with his signature smile, filled with empathy and excitement to learn about your species. You kindly smile back, your hair slightly sticking to your face. You anxiously shift the sleeves of your hoodie as you keep eye contact with the Salarian. When did you take your arms out of your pockets? Too late to worry about it now, You notice the small computer that usually sits on his bland, snow white desk is shut off. Unusual. 

“Ah, (F/N). Glad to see you. Doing well, I suppose,” Mordin greeted you as you fix the sleeves on your hoodie. “Willing to learn more about your species. Very interesting. Different types of people, places. What you call religions.”

Your expression softened as you heard Mordin continue to speak about how interested he is about your species, how you were the perfect human for his research, and that he’s very happy to have you here. “Was curious. Thought you would know. Been researching viruses and plagues lately. Especially Genophage. Was wondering if humans ever experienced something similar.”

You nodded and smiled softly. “Yes, something like that. It was called the Bubonic Plague; also known as the Back Death. It spread through Asia, Europe, and Africa and killed 50 million. Black spots would appear on the body and allow human flesh to rot. It was carried by the fleas of rats. People used to wear bird like masks that were able to hold fragrances so they wouldn’t have to smell the decaying flesh. They also wore a long gown and goggles and were known as Plague Doctors.”

You stole a glance at Mordin who seemed very interested in your information. A small smile curled your lips and you chuckled. “This story gets very dark, though. So many people died that there weren’t enough to bury the dead. People used to barricade their windows and never bathe; they believed that opening the pores would cause the plague. People blamed religion, the fall of the Roman Empire, and many other events that had happened in the past.” You paused. “I think that’s enough information though. The cure did eventually make a departure, but it didn’t for a long time. It was very deadly, obliviously.”

Mordin nodded slowly. “Thank you. Will use this information for learning more about the Genophage. Very helpful. Good friend,” he responded quickly as he put his hand on top of yours. “I am wishing you stay longer. Could use more information later. Also could possibly assist with Genophage.”

“Sure, thing, Mordin,” you reply with a bright smirk. “No problem.”


End file.
